Body Language
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: The gang decide to go to the beach, but what happens when Freddie makesa comment about Sam not being hot? Will he regret it? Songfic


**Freddie's POV**

Ok so today the gang and I decided we would go to the beach today cause of the weather in Seattle. But I've been sitting here with Brad, Tasha, and Gibby for the past have hour waiting for the girls to hurry up. Geez, what do they even have to pack besides a towel. Maybe I should call after them.

"Sam, Carly hurry up or we are leaving without you."

"We are almost done"

"What are you doing anyway? How long does it take do put on a bathing suit?"

Then all of a sudden Sam and Carly come downstairs. Both Carly and Sam were wearing shorts. Sam wearing a purple tank top, and Carly wearing a pink.

"First of all Freddie it's a bikini not a bathing suit" Carly answers.

"And second the reason it took so long was to make sure we looked hot for all those cute guys at the beach" Sam then replies.

That's when I chuckled, "Sam? Hot? Bikini? psh, yeah right"

Sam then crossed her arms, "I'll have you know that I have come to be very found of my body, and I did have curves you've just never seen them cause I hide them under my clothes."

"Haha, whatever you say Princess!" She stuck her tongue out, it was so adorable.

….

**Nappy Boy, Pretty Boy collaboration  
>That thing you got behind you is amaaazing<strong>

"What's taking them so long again?" I say as the boys, Tasha and I had set up in the perfect spot.

"I don't…" Brad stops what he is saying and is staring at…."woah"**  
>Ooo, that body's like music to my ear<br>Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
>Ooo, that body's like music to my ear<br>'Cause what you want is right here**

Carly and Sam are walking toward the group, laughing at something unknown to us.

**Oh she, oh she so international  
>The way, the way she get it on the floor<br>I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you  
>I want to get to know you better <strong>

Sam looked so hot, oh yeah Carly too, I guess. But she was wearing this two piece, purple bikini showing off her bronze suntan, and her hair fell over her shoulders shining like the sun, she looked like a goddess.

They come up to us, and Sam pats my chest,

"Stop drooling you'll catch flies" as she laughs,

And I follow after her.

…**..**

**Parlez vous francais?  
>Konichiwa<br>Come and move in my way  
>Hey, little chica from Guadalupe<br>That thing you got behind you is amazing **

****Me and Brad went to the ocean, to cool off after we saw the girls, while the Sam and Carly sat in the sun, and Gibby and Tasha sat on a rock enjoying a make out session.

"Dude did you see Carly she is hot man?" Brad said,

"Really, did you see Sam now that is smoking"

"Yeah. I guess! But seriously we have to find a way to get with them"

"Touch Football?"

"Definitely"

**Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
>But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense<br>It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language <strong>

"Sam, Carly come play football" I asked once Brad and I reached up to them.

"Oooo, sounds like fun, a reason to pound on Freddie, I'm in" Sam gets up to join, but turns around "Carly you coming?"

"Ok, sure but im not so good with it"

"Oh no problem, I'll be your own personal guide" Brad said, winking at me.  
><strong><br>The way she moves around  
>When she grinds to the beat<br>Breaking it down articulately  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language<br>It's her, her body, her body, her body**

**That make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
>Hey...('ey!)<br>Hey...('ey!)  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language<br>C'mon **

"Mack 14, 24, HIKE!" I yell, and everyone is in position as I back up to throw the ball to Brad.

"Brad then catches it and runs only to be cornered by Carly,

"Brad, pass it" He throw it again, but Sam catches it instead of me.

"Oh no you don't" I yell, as I try to catch up to her. She was fast, but I was faster, as I grab her by the waist and pull her down with me

Since I was on top of her, I decided to use this as a chance.**  
>Shorty, let me whisper in your ear<br>Tell you everything you wanna hear  
>You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year<br>Let's have a celebration, baby  
><strong>"I have to admit this is quiet a turn on." I whispered.

"Hmm, really?"

"Yup"

"What about me not being able to wear a bikini?"

"I was so wrong, like really wrong" She laughs as she pushes me off of her. And I laughed too, even though I was serious.

We stood up to see Brad and Carly making out and a coconut hitting Brad's head, and started laughing harder.**  
>Parlez vous francais?<br>Konichiwa  
>Come and move in my way<br>Hey, little chica from Guadalupe  
>That thing you got behind you is amazing<br>**"Well that was fun , what's next" Brad said. Wrapping his arm around Carly.

"How about we play chicken?" Carly suggested.

"Sounds great. I haven't been in the water since forever." Sam says.**  
>Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French <strong>

**But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language<br>It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
>The way she moves around<br>When she grinds to the beat  
>Breaking it down articulately<br>It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body<strong>

**That make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
>Hey...('ey!)<br>Hey...('ey!)  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language<br>C'mon **

So Brad wanted Carly on his team, as I wanted Sam. Knowing she would most-likely win.

"Start in 5, 4, 3, 2, Chicken!" I scream as Carly and Sam start to tackle each other.

"Come on Sam, you can win this." I say. Sam was on the verge of win, until I started to think about Sam being on top of me, and I lost balance and fell inside the water dragging Sam with me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and stuck my head out the water, and so didSam.

First she hits me then ,we were both laughing.  
><strong>I'm lifting up my voice to say<br>You're the hottest girl in the world today  
>The way you shake<br>You got me losing my mind  
>You're banging like a speakerbox<br>Turn around; the party stops  
>Universal lady, let me take you away<br>**"Well, would you believe Sam Puckett the great, was just beat by Carly Shay?"

"It was your fault, you lost balance?"

"Well, wouldn't you expect it? I mean, well come on, any guy with a girl on top of him would get at least a little distracted."

She smiled and started to say something with a hint of curosity. "Are you saying that I'm hot?"

I looked kind of shocked, "What, no? Well, yeah kinda. I mean look at you!"

She looked down then look up, with a hint of blush, "Well, uh thanks" Leaning to kiss me cheek.

**Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
>But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense now<br>It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language<br>It's the way she moves around  
>When she grinds to the beat<br>Breaking it down articulately  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language<br>It's her, her body, her body, her body **

****She then started walking out of the water, as I pull my hand up to touch my cheek. Wait what am I doing just standing here.

**You make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
>Hey...('ey!)<br>Hey...('ey!)  
>It's her, her body, body, body language<br>C'mon  
><strong>"Hey, Sam wait!" I yell after her, and she turn arounds.

"Yeah?"

I run up to her and pull her in for a kiss. It was deep, and aggressive kiss. Like one we both have been waiting to do for a long time, and the need is finally filled.

I pull away.  
><strong>Ooo, that body's like music to my ear<br>Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
>Ooo, that body's like music to my ear<br>'Cause what you want is right here**

"Would you uhm, want to…go out sometime?"

She smiles, " Pick me up at 7."


End file.
